Danger Autobot Prowl
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Do not induce Prowl, it can be dangerous. TFA fanfic.


Title: Danger Autobot Prowl

Universe: TFA

Par: Prowl x?

Warnings: sex, nudity, no slash, provocation, OOC, au

Rated: M

Summary: Do not induce Prowl. It can be very dangerous .

Normal P.O.V.

"Prowl was in his patrol as usual. He went through street after street . It was too late, but it was not early, in the way that there were still some cars on the street . Moreover today is Saturday. Many people will walk. One must be careful and pay attention to all signs . Prowl was almost reached tonight. That left the ninja very angry . But he is patient and ignore the idiots who can not respect a motorcyclist . The bad news is that this happened a four times . Poor Prowl. At one point, he stood in the sign when he felt a smell . A familiar smell of pheromone. He approached the sidewalk and saw a familiar figure. He did not believe his eyes . Was a teenager dark and thin, with red hair. She wore a gold top, black shorts, a black coat, black high-heeled . Her purse was yellow. Her hair was loose. Prowl was quite astonished by this view. But something in your processor began to say that it was good. It is clear that the ninjabot tried to frighten those feelings. "Control yourself, Prowl. Control yourself. You can not do this to her. No! Control yourself! But what is she doing here? And dressed like that? There is something. I'll ask. "Thought the cyberninja.

So he approached the girl and asked, "Um, um, Sari, what are you doing here alone?"

"I'm walking. But now I go back home. But I'm not to fly and then I catch a bus." She said.

"You want a ride? I'll use my holoform you can hold me. Please come." He asked.

Sari sat on the back of Prowl and hugged his holoform . She thought: "He is soft and warm. Then I would not go to bed with him today." The young man was rubbing her nails on the back of holoform, padding in the seat. She also rubbed her sensitive regions by the bank, but in a way very slowly. An ordinary person may not realize it. But Prowl could feel. "Primus, help me, I can not take much longer. I have to be strong. This woman is dripping with pheromones. I'll go crazy. She is teasing me . Woe, woe, woe!" Prowl was divided between driving and resisting the onslaught of Sari. Until he made a detour and went running through the park . Prowl was for the most remote area that he can find . He and Sari were surrounded by many trees . At that time, they only find bad guys or couples with the same intentions that went ninjabot's processor. He observed entire area. Nothing. He stopped at one point . He asked to Sari and he turned down.

...

So Prowl looked down and Sari. She had the look of lust. Sari knew Prowl wanted to interface with her . So the redhead started doing some sexy moves . Just to make Prowl drooling. Bad idea. Not good tease him. Prowl leaned back against a tree and put Sari in his lap. Sari l took off her shoes and Prowl pulled her coat. Prowl smelled Sari from head to toe. "Linda, I'll eat you. Well-done by me trying to seduce me." He said. "I dressed well, because i found you today, I seduce." She said.

"So, do more. Much more. Until now you did nothing." He continued. So , Sari did a strip. Slowly, very slowly . Prowl returned through his glossain the sensitive areas of the girl . She screamed when he put the gloss on her hole . Prowl put one of its digits in the hole of the girl making her groan and would release fluids. Then he opened his chamber spark, pulled the cable interface and gave the tip to Sari lick . She does not lick, but sucked . What almost brought the ninjabot overhead. He opened Sari's chamber of spark and introduced his interface cable .

...

Lust, pleasure, love. All in one place. So Prowl beat your cable . Beat . Sari only moaned. So why Prowl continued with a digit in her femininity.

Leaked much lubricant . The two were overloaded. It was a crazy thing. A ninjabot moaning and a human girl leaking secretions by two to three. Of course, Prowl proved a little taste of his partner. Then, the two slightly rested. Then they headed for Prowl's room in order to finish theirs act without being seen or disturbed. "

...

Prowl's room ... ...

Prowl lay in his cradle to recharge, opened his spark chamber and left Sari playing his spark . Prowl was held not to moan too much. He nailed his servants in the cradle. He began to cry. Yes, mechs ninjabots cry. Sari was surprised by that. Then she took the opportunity to discover what was the real color of the Prowl's optics . When she took out the display, she saw two beautiful golden optics. The redhead was so emotional she could only give a kiss on her partner's faceplate .

...

Bath time ...

That excess lubricant needed to be cleaned. Of course. Sari washed Prowl in his vehicle mode. Then , Prowl washed Sari . The two were sleeping together with Sari lying on the Prowl's chest . Even though she is scantily clad, Prowl's spark will provide the enough heat for the nigh t. And brown learned a lesson: be careful cause the Prowl, for he may be hungry and unable to control. "


End file.
